Do Not Interfere!
by himitsu
Summary: ßìàòî èìååò ñâîè âèäû íà ñâîåãî ìëàäøåãî áðàòà... òîëüêî âîò êàê áû ê íåìó ïîäîáðàòüñÿ?!!! Íå ìåøàéòå åìó! -ÿîé, èíöåñò, ñìåõ äà è òîëüêî-
1. chapter 1

**Îñòîðîæíî: èíöåñò, ÿîé. ßìàòîõÒàêåðó, ßìàòîõÄàéñêý, ßìàòîõÊýí.**

Íå ìåøàéòå!  
Ãëàâà 1

ßìàòî, áóäó÷è ëè÷íîñòüþ âåñüìà ïîïóëÿðíîé (÷èòàåì - èçáàëîâàííîé âíèìàíèåì), èñêóøåííîé (÷èòàåì - èçâðàùåííîé) è íå ïðèçíàþùåé íèêàêèõ çàïðåòîâ (÷èòàåì ãîìîñåêñóàëüíîé (ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå), î÷åíü õîòåë ñâîåãî áðàòà. (ß óæå âèæó âàøè ñìîðùåííûå ëèöà.) Äà-äà, õîòåë, ïðè÷åì êàê ñâÿùåííèê ëþáèò æåíùèíó âñåé äóøîé, òàê è ßìà õîòåë Òàêýðó âñåì òåëîì. Íî çíàÿ ñâîåãî áðàòà äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü î ñâîåì "êàïðèçå" íàïðÿìèê (êàê îí êîãäà-òî ïîñòóïèë ñ Êýíîì), îí ðåøèë äåéñòâîâàòü èçîùðåííåå (÷òî, áåçóñëîâíî, äîáàâëÿëî èãðå åùå áîëüøóþ îñòðîòó). Ìûñëè åãî øëè ïðèìåðíî òàê: ìíå íóæåí êòî-òî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèìïàòè÷íûé è ãëóïûé, ÷òîáû íàèâíî çàòàùèòü Òàêýðó â ïîñòåëü ïî ìîåé êîìàíäå, ýòîò êòî-òî äîëæåí áûòü áåç óìà îò ìåíÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû "íå÷àÿííî" ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íà ñâèäàíèå ñî ìíîé â òîò æå äåíü è çàáûòü ïðåäóïðåäèòü ìîåãî ìëàäøåãî áðàòà, è, íàêîíåö, îí äîëæåí áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî òåìïåðàìåíòåí, ÷òîáû çàâåñòè Òàêýðó íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû îí è íå çàìåòèë, êàê ïåðåéäåò ãðàíèöó "ïðîñòîé" ãðóïïîâóõè â ñòîðîíó èíöåñòà. Îòâåò áûë î÷åâèäåí - Äàéñêý! ("Ôó, êàêîé æå ÿ ïîøëûé, - ïîäóìàë ßìàòî è óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - íî ÿ åùå è î÷åíü îñòðîóìíûé, ÷òî è äåëàåò ìåíÿ íåîòðàçèìûì.) 

Ïëàí áûë ãîòîâ. Äåëî áûëî çà ìàëûì.

"À, Äàéñêý, ïðèâåò, ñîëíûøêî! Êàê òâîè äåëà?"

Äàéñêý çàìåð êàê âêîïàííûé, îãëóøåííûé è êîíòóæåííûé âíèìàíèåì ñòàðøåãî òîâàðèùà è ïî ñîâìåñòèòåëüñòâó ñóïåð-çâåçäû Îäàéáû.

"Àó, äåëà, ãîâîðþ, êàê?"

"Óæå ïðåêðàñíî," - ïåðåñëàñòèë Äàé, óëûáàÿñü äî óøåé.

"Äóìàþ, òû ìíå ãîâîðèøü íåïðàâäó."

"Ïî÷åìó?"

"Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû îäèíîê, Äàéñêý."

"Ïðàâäà?"

"Òî÷íî, äà ýòî æå âèäíî!"

"×òî, òàê âèäíî?"

"Óãó. ß íå ìîãó âèäåòü òåáÿ òàêèì. ß çíàþ, êàê òåáå ïîìî÷ü. Ñëóøàé ìåíÿ: ÿ çíàþ, êòî òâîÿ âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíà â ýòîì ìèðå."

"Êýí!?"

"Íó, ÷òî-òû! Êýí ñîâñåì òåáå íå ïîäõîäèò (Íå ëåçü ê ìîåìó Êýíó). Ñ ÷åãî òû âîîáùå ðåøèë, ÷òî îí èç "òàêèõ"."

(Îí èç òåõ, êîòîðûå ëþáÿò èñïîëüçîâàòü õëûñòû è íàðó÷íèêè, âðÿä ëè ýòî òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ.)

"Êòî æå òîãäà?"

"Òàêýðó! Äàéñêý - ýòî æå î÷åâèäíî. Óæ ìíå ëè íå çíàòü. Ïîëîæèñü íà ìîé îïûò è ÷óòüå. Ïðèãëàñè Òàêýðó íà ñâèäàíèå."

"Òî÷íî?! Íó ÿ ïîøåë."

"Îï-îï-ñòîï... òû, Äàéñêý, êîãäà-íèáóäü ñïàë ñ ìàëü÷èêîì?"

"Íåò."

"Òû õîòü çíàåøü, ÷òî äåëàòü? Ýòî æå ìîé áðàò!"

"Ïðèìåðíî. ß ñìîòðåë îäèí ôèëüì..."

"Íè ñëîâà áîëüøå. ×åìó òû ìîã íàó÷èòüñÿ îò äåøåâîé ïîðíîãðàôèè. Ãäå òû âîîáùå ýòîò ôèëüì âçÿë? Ó Òàè÷è? Íå äåëàé òàê áîëüøå. Òåáå íóæíî âçÿòü ïàðó óðîêîâ ó íàñòîÿùåãî ïðîôåññèîíàëà, òî åñòü, ó ìåíÿ. ß ìîãó ñ òîáîé ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ äî ïðèõîäà Òàêýðó."

"Íó ÿ íå çíàþ..." âñÿêàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü ìûñëèòü îñòàâèëà ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíóþ ãîëîâó Äàéñêý.

"Ñêàæè "äà"!"

"Ä-äà."

"Âîò è ëàäíåíüêî. Ïðèãëàñè Òàêýðó è ïîçâîíè ìíå. ÎÊ?"

"Î-êåé!"

"Íå òîðìîçè. Áóäó æäàòü."

Ñâåòëàÿ ÷åëêà ìåëüêíóëà è èñ÷åçëà, îñòàâèâ Äàéñêý â êîìå ïîñðåäè óëèöû.

***

"Ìîøè-ìîøè."

"ßìà? Ýòî Äàé. Âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Îí ñîãëàñåí - ñåãîäíÿ â 8, òû ïðèäåøü?"

"ß ïðèäó â 7. Íîðìàëüíî?"

"Äà-äà, íàâåðíîå."

***

"Âå÷åð áóäåò æàðêèì," ïîäóìàë ßìà, íàæèìàÿ äâåðíîé çâîíîê.

"Çàõîäè, ßìà. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ìîè âñå óåõàëè çà ãîðîä, à ìåíÿ îñòàâèëè çà õîçÿèíà. Âñå îäíî ê îäíîìó. Òû ìàã è âîëøåáíèê!"

"Äà, ÿ òàêîé," - ßìà ñâåðêíóë ãîëëèâóäñêîé óëûáêîé â âå÷åðíåé ïîëóòüìå. "ß ñåé÷àñ òåáå ðàññêàæó è ïîêàæó ïàðó ïðèåì÷èêîâ, à òû ñìîòðè è ó÷èñü..." Íî ñýíñýé íå óñïåë ïåðåéòè ê ïðàêòèêå, ïîòîìó ÷òî â äâåðü ïîçâîíèëè. Òàêýðó ïðèøåë ðàíüøå (íåòåðïåëîñü åìó, ÷òî-ëè?). ßìàòî ñêðûëñÿ â ñïàëüíå Äàéñêý è ñïðÿòàëñÿ ïîä êðîâàòü, à õîçÿèí êâàðòèðû òåì âðåìåíåì öåëîâàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå ñ Òàêýðó (àíãåëî÷åê, äîëæíî áûòü, ãäå-òî çàáûë ñâîé íèìá.) Äîëãî ëè, êîðîòêî ëè, íî îíè äîáðàëèñü äî êîìíàòû â ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîì ñîñòîÿíèè è â òåìíîòå íåòåðïåëèâî è íåàêêóðàòíî ñòàëè èçáàâëÿòüñÿ îò îäåæäû. Áåççâó÷íî ßìàòî âûáðàëñÿ èç-ïîä êðîâàòè (âðåìÿ áûëî ïîäõîäÿùåå, äà è ñïèíà çàòåêëà, è â ëåãêèå íàáèëàñü ïûëü). Îí ñäåëàë çíàê Äàéñêý ïðîäîëæàòü ïðîöåññ è ïîäîáðàëñÿ áëèæå. Íî òóò Äàéñêý ïîâåë ñåáÿ ñòðàííî. Îí îñòàíîâèë ëàñêè è òèõî ñïðîñèë ïàðòíåðà:

"ß òåáå íðàâëþñü, Òàêýðó?"

ßìàòî ïî-ïëàñòóíñêè îòïîëç ê îêíó, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè Äàéñêý.

"Î÷åíü-î÷åíü," - ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò.

"Ïðàâäà? Çäîðîâî! À çíàåøü, êòî ïîìîã íàì áûòü âìåñòå?" - ïîäîëæàë ãîðå-Ðîìåî.

"Êòî?"

"Òâîé áðàò. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìû ñ òîáîé - èäåàëüíàÿ ïàðà, è åùå îí õîòåë ìíå êîå-÷òî ïîêàçàòü, ÷òîáû íàø ïåðâûé ðàç áûë ñàìûì êëàññíûì."

Òàêýðó çàìåð, è ñòàëî òèõî-òèõî. Íàèâíûé è ñ÷àñòëèâûé ãîëîñ Äàéñêý âñå åùå çâó÷àë â óøàõ ßìàòî, êîòîðûé ñæàëñÿ çà çàíàâåñêîé.

"Î÷åíü ìèëî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. Îí óæå òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü îñîáåííîå ïîêàçàë?"

"Íåò, íå óñïåë, òû ïðèøåë," - áåñïå÷íî îòâåòèë Äàéñêý. ßìàòî áîäíóë ãîëîâîé ñòåíó è èñòåðè÷íî çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

"ßìàòî - çäåñü? Îí - çäåñü?! Äàéñêý, ÿ íå ìîãó, ÿ äóìàë, ìû îäíè... ÿ... â äðóãîé ðàç... êîãäà îí òåáÿ íàó÷èò... ïîòîì... ìíå ïîðà... ìåíÿ ìàìà äîìà æäåò..."

"Íî, Òàêýðó, ñòîé..."

Áûëî ïîçäíî. Òàêýðó ïîêàçàë óäèâèòåëüíóþ ëîâêîñòü (èëè ñíîðîâêó???) â ñêîðîñòíîì îäåâàíèè è âûáåæàë âîí.

ßìàòî âûøåë èç ñâîåãî óêðûòèÿ è ãðîçíî íàâèñ íàä Äàåì.

"Íó è ÷òî ýòî áûëî?... ×òî çà èìïðîâèçàöèÿ???"

"ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ðàññêàçàòü åìó ïðî òåáÿ, äóìàë, åìó áóäåò ïðèÿòíî, ÿ äóìàë, ñ ëþáîâíèêàìè íàäî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. ß ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî íå òàê?"

"Ïî÷åìó èç âñåõ ðàçãîâîðîâ íà ñâåòå íàäî áûëî âûáðàòü áåñåäó îáî ìíå è ìîåé çàäíèöå, íàõîäÿùåéñÿ â ýòîé ñàìîé êîìíàòå?!"

"ß íå ãîâîðèë î çàäíèöå."

"È ñëàâà Áîãó!"

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ßìàòî çàõëîïíóë äâåðü êîìíàòû è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âõîäíîé äâåðè.

"Ïîäîæäè... à ìîé óðîê."

"Äàé, òû áåçíàäåæåí."

"Íî, ßìà!"

("Ïëàí À ïðîâàëèëñÿ. Òàêîé õîðîøèé áûë ïëàí," - çëî ïîäóìàë ßìà, ñïóñêàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå.)

Trickster.


	2. chapter 2

**Îñòîðîæíî: ÿîé, èíöåñò, ðàçäâîåíèå ëè÷íîñòè. ßìàòîõÒàêåðó, ßìàòîõÊýí/Êàéçåð.**

Íå ìåøàéòå!  
Ãëàâà 2

"Äàæå î÷åíü õîðîøèé òîâàð íóæäàåòñÿ â ðåêëàìå," ïîäóìàë ßìà, ãëÿäÿ â çåðêàëî è ïîêà÷èâàÿ áåäðàìè. "Âåäü, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ìîé ìàëåíüêèé áðàòèê íå çíàåò î òîì, ÷òî Êàìàñóòðó ìíå ïðèøëîñü âûêèíóòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ åå äî äûðîê çà÷èòàë, è ÷òî ðåäàêöèÿ "Âåñòíèêà òàíòðè÷åñêîãî ñåêñà" ïðîñèò, íåò, óìîëÿåò ìåíÿ íàïèñàòü äë íèõ ñòàòüþ. Ïðèäåòñÿ óñòðîèòü äåìîíñòðàöèþ âîçìîæíîñòåé, íî îïÿòü æå, ìíå íóæåí ïàðòíåð. (Íå ìîãó æå ÿ îäèí!) (Âîò óæ ÷òî-÷òî, à "òèõî ñàì ñ ñîáîþ" ßìà ïðîñòî íå ïåðåíîñèë.) Êýí ìîã áû ìíå ïîìî÷ü, òàê âåäü çàñòåí÷èâ êàê äåâóøêà. (Íî è ïîõîòëèâ äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ.) Ñòîï! Ýâðèêà! Èñïîëüçóåì ëþáîïûòñòâî Òàêýðó è ñëàäîñòðàñòèå Êýíà. Ïðîùå ïðîñòîãî!"

"Âåëèêèé êîìáèíàòîð" ïîäìèãíóë çåðêàëó.

***

Ñóäüáà áëàãîâîëèëà ê Èøèäà ßìàòî (óæ íå çíàþ, ÷òî îí åé òàì íàîáåùàë). Äåëî îáñòîÿëî òàê. Íàêàíóíå (ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî) ßìàòî ïîçâàë Êýíà â ãîñòè (êñòàòè, Äàéñêý òîæå õîòåë ïðèéòè), ßìà íàñòàèâàë íà tete-a-tete, è Êýíó ïðèøëîñü êðàñíåòü (òî ëè îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ëæåò äðóãó, òî ëè îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îíè áóäóò âûòâîðÿòü ñ ßìàòî). Êîðî÷å, ßìà ïîçâàë Êýíà ñîâåðøèòü ïðîòèâîçàêîííûé ïîëîâîé àêò â îñîáî èçâðàùåííîé ôîðìå. È òóò (àáñîëþòíî ñëó÷àéíî) (òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü) (è äàæå çëîé ãåíèé ìóçûêàíòà áûë â ýòîì íåïîâèíåí) Òàêýðó ïðèøëîñü íî÷åâàòü â äîìå Èøèäà â êîìïàíèè ßìàòî, â ñâÿçè ñ íåïðåäâèäåííûìè íåîòëîæíûìè äåëàìè îáîèõ ðîäèòåëåé.

Ñíà÷àëà óçíàâ îá ýòîì, ñòàðøèé áðàò äîëãî ïðûãàë äî ïîòîëêà, à ïîòîì, áîëüíî óäàðèâøèñü îá íåãî, ïåðåñòàë è íà÷àë ãîòîâèòü ïðèáîðû è ìàòåðèàëû äëÿ ïðåäñòîÿùèõ ðàäîñòåé ñåêñà.

Çà÷åì-òî îí ïîñòàâèë áóäèëüíèê â ãîñòåâîé êîìíàòå íà 2 ÷àñà íî÷è, çàãîòîâèë áóòûëî÷êó äåçîäîðèðóþùåé æèäêîñòè äëÿ ïûëåñîñà (ëóáðèêàíò) (íå âîëíóéòåñü - "ïðîâåðåíî íà æèâîòíûõ" - áåçîïàñíî äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ) è ïðî÷èñòèë çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Íà ýòîì èíòåðåñíîì ìåñòå åãî ïðåðâàë ïðèõîä Òàêýðó, êîòîðûé âîøåë íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç, áûñòðî ïîåë ïðèãîòîâëåííûé áðàòîì óæèí è, ñêàçàâ êëàññè÷åñêîå "÷òî-òî ìíå íå çäîðîâèòñÿ" è ñïàñèáî, îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïîñòåëü.

"Óæå ñïàòü??! À òóò Êýí îáåùàë çàéòè."

"Êýí?? Êàêîé Êýí? À-à-à, È÷èäæîäæè!!!"

"Òàêýðó, òû è ïðàâäà íåçäîðîâ. Ëîæèñü. (Îí ïîäîòêíóë îäåÿëî) Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è."

(Ñâåò ïîòóõ.)

***

"Ïðèâåò-òì-ì-ì," æàäíûé ðîò íàêðûë ãóáû õîçÿèíà äîìà. Ìèíóòó, íåò, 2 ñïóñòÿ, áëîíäèí ïðèîáðåë âîçìîæíîñòü ãîâîðèòü ñíîâà, "Ø-ø-ø, Êýí÷èê! Òàêýðó ñïèò â ãîñòåâîé."

"×òî?! Ìû òàê íå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü!!!"

"Îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà... è ê òîìó æå, ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà."

"Íåò, ÿ òàê íå ìîãó ðàññëàáèòüñÿ."

"Íå ìîæåøü? Ïðàâäà? À ïîìíèøü, êàê òû ñìîã, êîãäà Äàéñêý ñïàë ñ íàìè â îäíîé êîìíàòå?"

"Äàéñêý - äðóãîå äåëî, íî òâîé ñâÿòîé áðàò..."

"Îí â äðóãîé êîìíàòå, Êýí, äâåðü çàêðûòà. Pleeeeease?"

"ß, ïðàâî, íå çíàþ-þì-ì-ì," îòâåòíûé ïîöåëóé íå äàë ãåíèþ äîãîâîðèòü. ßìàòî ïóñòèë â õîä ñàìîå ñèëüíîå èç ñðåäñòâ óáåæäåíèÿ è îíî, â ñîâîêóïíîñòè ñ ìàíóàëüíûìè ìåòîäàìè ñòóìóëÿöèè, äàëè ïîëîæèòåëüíûé ýôôåêò. Âðåìÿ ïîäõîäèëî ê äâóì, êîãäà íà÷àë òèõî ñòîíàòü Êýí è áóäèëüíèê â êîìíàòå ó Òàêýðó. Ìàëü÷èê âûêëþ÷èë áóäèëüíèê, íî çâóêè íå ïðåêðàòèëèñü. Îí øèðîêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ. Ëîãè÷åñêàÿ öåïü "íî÷ü..?? - êîìíàòà ßìû...?? - ãîëîñ Êýíà ...??" çàìêíóëàñü íà íåïðèëè÷íîì ñëîâå "ñåêñ", è þíûé øïèîí îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ñòîÿùèì â êîðèäîðå, à ñâîé ãëàç ïîäãëÿäûâàþùèì â çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó. Âèäíî áûëî ïëîõî. Ñëûøíî áûëî õîðîøî, è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Âðåìÿ øëî è äîñòèãëî êðèòè÷åñêîé îòìåòêè. Êðèòè÷åñêîé ìèíóòà áûëà äëÿ âñåõ, äàæå äëÿ Òàêýðó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñïèíà åãî çàòåêëà, è ìûøöû ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîæàëè.

"ßìà-ÿìà-ÿìà-à-à-àõ."

ßìàòî, çàáûâøèé î ñâîåì ïëàíå íàïðî÷ü, ñîâåðøàë ïîñëåäíèå ïîñòóïàòåëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàë çâóê ïàäåíèÿ òåëà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñêâîçíÿ÷îê, íî â òîò ìîìåíò îí íå ïðèäàë ýòîìó çíà÷åíèÿ è, ëèøü ìèíóòó ñïóñòÿ, îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë ðàñïàõíóòóþ äâåðü è äåðæàâùóþñÿ çà íåå æåðòâó ðåêëàìû.

"Äà çäðàâñòâóåò ëþáîïûòñòâî!" ïîäóìàë ßìà.

"Ïëàêàëà ìîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ," ïîäóìàë Êýí.

"Âñå ñåìåéñòâî â ñáîðå!" ïîäóìàë Êàéçåð.

"Îé, ôàê!!!" ïîäóìàë Òàêýðó, è âñå ó÷àñòíèêè íåìîé ñöåíû óñòàâèëèñü êòî-êóäà.

Òèøèíó èñïîðòèë Òàêýðó.

"ß... ÿ... íå.. õîòåë... ÿ... Ïðîñòèòå!"

"Çàõîäè, òðåòüèì áóäåøü," íå ðàñòåðÿëñÿ Êàéçåð.

"Òàêýðó... íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî," óäîâëåòâîðåííî ïðîóð÷àë áåëîêóðûé äåìîí. À Êýí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë.

Âî âíîâü íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå ðàçäàëñÿ ÿâñòâåííûé çâóê îòêðûâàåìîé âõîäíîé äâåðè. Èøèäà-ñàí ïîÿâèëñÿ êàê âñåãäà âîâðåìÿ!!!

ßìàòî ñîðèåíòèðîâàëñÿ ìîëíèåíîñíî (òðåíèðîâàííûé óæå). Îí ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì è óêàçàë áðàòó íà ãîñòåâóþ. Òàêýðó èñ÷åç.

Ìóçûêàíò ñäåëàë ñòðàøíûå ãëàçà Êýíó, è ýòî îçíà÷àëî: "Ðàññòåëè ñïàëüíûé ìåøîê, è ìèãîì èçîáðàæàòü çäîðîâûé ñîí!!"

Ñëåäîì çà ýòèì ßìàòî íàäåë ÷üè-òî áðþêè (Êýíà, ÷üè æå åùå!!!), áåññòðàøíî çàñòåãíóë øèðèíêó îäíèì ðûâêîì è, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, äâèíóëñÿ âñòðå÷àòü îòöà.

"Òû íå ñïèøü?"

"Äà íå ñïèòñÿ ÷òî-òî..."

"Ó òåáÿ íîâûå áðþêè?"

"À... ýòè... äà... íà ðàñïðîäàæå êóïèë."

"Îíè òåáå ìàëîâàòû. ×üÿ îáóâü â êîðèäîðå?"

"Òàêýðó è Êýí çäåñü."

"Çíà÷èò, òû íå ñêó÷àë âå÷åðîì."

"Äà óæ (..!!)"

"Íó, ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è."

"Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è," âûäàâèë ñûí è ïîøåë â âàííóþ, ãäå îí îáëèë ãîëîâó õîëîäíîé âîäîé è äîëãî, òèõî è íóäíî ïåðåñêàçûâàë ñâîåìó èçîáðàæåíèþ â çåðêàëå "Ñëîâàðü òàáóèðîâàííûõ ñëîâ àíãëèéñêîãî ÿçûêà".

***

PS Íóæíî äîáàâèòü, ÷òî ðåêëàìíûé ïëàí Á âñå-òàêè èìåë íåêîòîðûé ðåçóëüòàò: à èìåííî - Òàêýðó âçãëÿíóë íà áðàòà ïî-íîâîìó. À âîò ÷òî èç ýòîãî âûøëî, ÿ ïîêà íå ñêàæó.

Trickster.


	3. chapter 3

**Îñòîðîæíî, èíöåñò! ßìàòîõÒàêåðó**

Íå ìåøàéòå!  
Ãëàâà 3

ßìàòî áûë íåòðåçâ. Íåò,.. íå òàê. ßìàòî áûë ïüÿí. Â ñòåëüêó. Îí ñèäåë â ñâîåé ãðèìåðêå ñ áóòûëêîé ðóññêîé âîäêè â ðóêå, è äóìû åãî áûëè ìðà÷íû:

"Ïëàíà ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò. Òàêåðó ìåíÿ èçáåãàåò, à Äàéñêý ïðåñëåäóåò; ó Êýíà êàêèå-òî òàì íåîòëîæíûå äåëà, à ÿ ... à ÿ òàêîé îäèíîêèé!"

Îí øóìíî âûñìîðêàëñÿ. Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. ßìàòî âûðîíèë áóòûëêó è ñæàë âèñêè.

"Î, ìîÿ ãîëîâà. Íå íàäî òàê ãðîìêî ñòó÷àòü. Î, áîæå, ââàëèòåñü óæå!"

Â äâåðíîé ïðîåì ïðîñóíóëàñü ñâåòëàÿ ãîëîâà, à ïîòîì è âñå ñòðîéíîå òåëî Òàêåðó.

"Îé-îé-îé," âíóòðåííå çàñòîíàë ìóçûêàíò, à ïðîèçíåñ îí ñëåäóþùåå: "Ï-ï-ïðèâåò! ×åì îáÿçàí?" ßçûê ßìàòî íåìíîãî çàïëåòàëñÿ, à ìûñëè òîíóëè â âîäêå. Òàêåðó âïðî÷åì áûë ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàí, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü çàìåòèòü.

"ß... ó ìåíÿ... äåëèêàòíàÿ ïðîñüáà ê òåáå."

"Íåóæåëè?"

"Íó ÿ õîòåë... Äàéñêý ìíå ñêàçàë... ÷òî... íó... òû... õîòåë åãî ïîó÷èòü îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ òåëîì ìàëü÷èêà. Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ íèêîãäà..."

"Íèêîãäà!!!" âûðâàëîñü ó ßìû, îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ è ïîêðàñíåë, òàê æå êàê è Òàêåðó. Èõ áðàòñêîå ñõîäñòâî ïîðàæàëî.

"Íåò. Òû íå ïîíÿë. ß íèêîãäà íå áûë ñâåðõó... âñåãäà ñíèçó," ïîÿñíèë áðàò, îïóñòèâ ñâîè äëèííûå ðåñíèöû.

(Íè÷åãî ñåáå! Íó è êòî ýòîò óðîä è èçâðàùåíåö?)

"À êòî áûë ñâåðõó?" ìÿãêî ïåðåôðàçèðîâàë ßìàòî, ìãíîâåííî òðåçâåÿ.

"Òàè÷è," ïðîñòî îòîçâàëñÿ Òàêåðó.

"Àãà!" ðàçäàëñÿ çóáîâíûé ñêðåæåò. 

Òàêåðó áûñòðî ñìåíèë òåìó:

"Âû ñ Êýíîì òîãäà... íó, âû áûëè òàê ïðåêðàñíû! Êýí ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïåí. Òû äóìàåøü, ó ìåíÿ ñ Êýíîì åñòü øàíñ?"

"Íåò!!!" êàòåãîðè÷íî îòâåòèë ßìàòî.

"Êàê? Ñîâñåì?" íà Òàêåðó áûëî æàëêî ñìîòðåòü. Â äóøå ßìàòî â ýòîò ìîìåíò øëà æåñòîêàÿ áîðüáà.

"Íåò øàíñîâ!" ìîëâèë ßìàòî-àíãåë.

"Åñëè ÿ òåáå êîå-÷òî íå îáúÿñíþ," äîáàâèë áåñ è ïîêàçàë àíãåëó ÿçûê.

Íàäåæäà çàñâåòèëàñü â ãëàçàõ Òàêåðó, è ßìàòî íå óñòîÿë:

"ß áóäó ãîâîðèòü, à òû ñëóøàé è äåëàé, è Êýí - òâîé."

"Âîò çäîðîâî. Íà÷íåì," íåîæèäàííî ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Òàêåðó, "Çàêðîåì ãðèìåðêó."

ßìàòî ïîñìîòðåë íà òîíêóþ ôèãóðó áðàòà è íåâîëüíî îáëèçàë ãóáû. ("Ó ìåíÿ âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü! Î, ñïàñèáî Äàéñêý òåáå çà ïîìîùü, íàèâíûé òû ìîé. Èçâèíè, Êýí, òû ìíå äðóã, íî Òàêåðó äîðîæå, à òû Òàè÷è òîæå ìíå ïîìîã, ñàì òîãî íå çíàÿ. Íî ÿ äî òåáÿ äîáåðóñü! Hentai!")

***

Ìàñòåð-êëàññ áûë â ñàìîì ðàçãàðå. Òåîðèÿ ìåòîäè÷åñêè ïðàâèëüíî ïåðåìåæàëàñü ñ ïðàêòèêîé. Áûëè ïðîéäåíû ïîöåëóè, ìàíóàëüíûå ëàñêè è øëà ïðàêòèêà îðàëüíûõ àçîâ, ìëàäøèé áðàò ñïðàâëÿëñÿ õîðîøî, ñóäÿ ïî ðåàêöèè ßìàòî.

"Òàê-òàê. Î-î-î, õîðîøî, áðàòèê. Çäîðîâî, íî òîëüêî ÿçûêîì àêòèâíåå! À-à... Ñòîé... íó õâàòèò. Òåïåðü ïîðà è ìíå äîñòàâèòü òåáå ïðèÿòíîå."

"×òî ýòî, ßìà?"

"Ìàçü, ìàñëî ïîäñîëíå÷íîå ðàôèíèðîâàíèå."

"Çà÷åì?"

"Êàê çà÷åì? ×òîáû óìåíüøèòü òðåíèå è áîëåâûå îùóùåíèÿ, óâåëè÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå..."

Òàêåðó ïåðåáèë áðàòà:

"À Êýí ëþáèò áîëü?"

"Íó äà."

"À îí ëþáèò õëûñòû è âñå òàêîå?"

"Äà... è åùå íàðó÷íèêè. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ òåáå êîå-÷òî ïîêàæó." Ìóçûêàíò ñëîâíî ïî âîëøåáñòâó äîñòàë áëåñòÿùèå íàðó÷íèêè è ïîìàõàë èìè.

"Äàé-êà ïîñìîòðåòü" - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ìàëü÷èê âçÿë ó ßìû "áðàñëåòû". Äàëüøå âñå ïðîèçîøëî ìîëíèåíîñíî. ßìàòî ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íàêðåïêî ïðèñòåãíóò ê áàòàðåå è, áîëåå òîãî, óæå ïîäâåðãàåòñÿ ëóáðèêàöèè. Îí õîòåë áûëî ïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî ñâîáîäíàÿ ðóêà ó÷åíèêà, âëàñòíî ðàñïîëîæèâøàÿñÿ ó íåãî ìåæäó íîã, ñäåëàëà äàëüíåéøèå ïðåðåêàíèÿ íåâîçìîæíûìè. Íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ ïðîøåïòàë åìó â óõî:

"Ïîòåðïè. Ñêîðî ÿ òåáÿ îòïóùó."

ßìàòî èçîãíóëñÿ â ñìåñè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è áîëè è áîëüøå íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ. Òàêåðó îêàçàëñÿ íà óäèâëåíèå ñèëüíûì, áîëüøèì è íàïîðèñòûì.

"Âñå ïîøëî íå ñîâñåì òàê, êàê ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàë," ãðóñòíî ïîäóìàë ßìàòî. Íî âñëóõ ïðîèçíåñ:

"À-à, Òàêå-ðó, äà, åùå, åùå. Àõ!"

***

Çàïÿñòüÿ ßìàòî áûëè îñâîáîæäåíû îò íàðó÷íèêîâ, êàê òîëüêî îí ïîîáåùàë íå óáèâàòü ñâîåãî "ìàëåíüêîãî" áðàòèêà, êîòîðûé óëûáàëñÿ âî âåñü ðîò è áîëòàë áåç óìîëêó:

"Òåáå áûëî õîðîøî?"

"Óãó."

"À Êýíó áóäåò?"

ßìàòî ñæàë ãóáû. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî: "Ìåíÿ ïîäëî îáìàíóëè. ß îáèæåí. ß äîëæåí áûë áûòü ñâåðõó."

Òàêåðó ìåæäó òåì ïðîäîëæàë: 

"Ýòî áûëî ïðèÿòíî, áðàò. Òû ïðåêðàñíûé ó÷èòåëü. Ñïàñèáî. À ìîæíî âçÿòü ýòè íàðó÷íèêè äëÿ Êýíà?"

ßìàòî õîòåë áûëî ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íåâåæëèâîå, íî òóò åãî îñåíèëî, è îí âûìîëâèë:

"Áåðè, êîíå÷íî, Êýí èõ ïðîñòî îáîæàåò. Êîãäà òû ñ íèì äîãîâîðèøüñÿ î âñòðå÷å, ïîëîæè èõ íà âèäíîå ìåñòî, ýòî åãî çàâîäèò ñ ïîë-îáîðîòà." (Íàäåþñü, Êàéçåð ïðîÿâèò ñâîþ îáû÷íóþ ëîâêîñòü, è òû óçíàåøü, êàêîâî ýòî áûòü ïðèêîâàííûì ê áàòàðåå, è áûòü îáúåêòîì íåñàíêöèîíèðîâàííîãî âòîðæåíèÿ.)

ßìàòî ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå áóäóùåå Òàêåðó äîâîëüíî æèâî. Íî óëûáêó íà åãî ëèöå âûçâàëà ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ ìûñëü, òà, â êîòîðîé îí ñòàâèò îãðîìíûé ñèíÿê Òàè÷è ïîä ãëàç. Îáèäà è ãîðå÷ü ïî÷òè óëåòó÷èëèñü, ìóçûêàíò äàæå ïîìàõàë Òàêåðó, ïîêèäàþùåìó åãî ãðèìåðêó. Íî îñòàâàëîñü åùå íåêîòîðîå ïîòðÿñåíèå, îò êîòîðîãî íóæíî áûëî èçáàâèòüñÿ è íåìåäëåííî. Áëîíäèë âçÿë ñâîé ìîáèëüíèê è íàáðàë íîìåð. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì íàïîìèíàë ñûòîãî èãðèâîãî êîòà.

"Äàéñêý ìèëûé, òû, êàæåòñÿ, èñêàë ìåíÿ?" ïðîìóðëûêàë îí â òðóáêó.

Fin: ^_^

Trickster.


End file.
